muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Recalled Sesame Street products
Where is this page? OK, who deleted this page? Danny and Merrystar both seemed to be in favour of keeping it, and it stayed for a few weeks afterwards. More importantly than a late-in-the-debate consensus, Sesame Workshop is now threatening to stop toy licensing entirely, if they have a shred of doubt that the toy industry is too unguaranteed. -- Zanimum 17:34, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :Danny actually didn't want to keep it because he didn't feel it was a topic we could adequately cover; since the consensus was against it I went ahead and deleted it after the conversation stalled for a couple of weeks. -- Wendy (talk) 18:08, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm glad you're enthusiastic about this, Nick, but as noted below, it was Danny and myself against and Wendy in favour (you weren't around to discuss it). If anyone else wants to weigh in now, they can, but I don't think the fact that Sesame Workshop put out a press release about the issue is enough to make it worth re-creating (especially since the article really says more about the general toy industry panic about products made in China, and the Sesame toys were hardly alone in being recalled). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Relevance I'm not sure we need this kind of information. Its only potential interest is for people who've bought the toys and need to return them, and even that interest will fade over time. I don't think we need this on the wiki. What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm not that keen on it either. But if it's going to be included, better here than on the individual toy pages. But yeah, on the whole it feels more like a consumer service list than something of long-term use to the Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:14, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not even sure that it would be of much value as a consumer service. Do companies ever re-release toys that have been recalled? It's possible that, a year from now, somebody could buy a Giggle Gabber and then see info on the wiki that says that it's been recalled. I'm not sure we know enough about this area to do this responsibly. -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :::Well the "responsible" part is one reason I added in the reference to the fisher-price recall page itself, which has a handy-dandy picture chart of the toys and 1-2-3 steps on "am I affected" and is thus already superior to what we have here. It is not entirely improbable that somebody might come here looking for info (my early google searches turned up little useful info, and I couldn't find it on the fisher-price site until I found an outside link on a blog.) Weirdly, it only affects toys sold during the last 3 months, but most of these toys have been made for years, so I think it not improbable they might continue to make them again (can you tell my kid had a couple as a gift from grandma?). I meant to go back and find the government recall site link as well but forgot. :::I have an idea that what might be far better, would be to have a more generic page with a link to the government database on recalls, and some text about the fact that like most merchandise these days, Muppet toys are subject to recalls. Then we could have a partial list of recalls we know about and any useful links on the matter (like the fisher-price page), with additional notes that it's not intended to be complete. :::I do think it's somewhat useful to note the recalls on the toy pages also, so that anybody who picks one up on ebay or at a tagsale or wherever might be alerted to the fact. Even though the toy new might at that point be safe, a used one might not. Also I've seen recalls that occasionally affect products going back 20-30 years.... And in the case of these Fisher-Price toys, it's a huge chunk of what's out there right now for SS, so even if we later decide to nix it, I think it's relevant right now. -- Wendy (talk) 19:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't think that's the kind of thing we're here for. I think it would be nice to have a link on the Fisher-Price article to their recalls page, but that's as far as we should go. This could take us down a very long road that would lead to cluttering up our toy pages with outdated and incomplete recall information. I say we leave it to the pros. -- Danny (talk) 19:46, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I was in no way shape or form suggesting that I thought we should try to actually keep track of such info on a large scale! Actually it wouldn't have occurred to me to include this stuff at all before I saw this page. Still it seems to me that a recall is a piece of information about a toy just like the fact that it was made in 1996 and is 6 inches tall. For some toys we know such details and for others we don't. I agree it's not our job to keep people safe, but if we know the info I'm not sure why we would exclude it. -- Wendy (talk) 20:10, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::To me, that's more like including a price or where to buy it than a date. If we are going to mess with it, I'd actually prefer it to be dealt with briefly on the individual pages than here. Plus, what if the recalls aren't permanent, or only apply to certain regions or shipments? But on the whole, I agree with Danny that this is a messy area which I'd just as soon not get into at all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:13, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Huh. I think most recalls are permanent, and at least for baby stuff, rarely regional (unlike food). Anyways, I'm quite willing to nix this page itself; Nick put a lot of work into it, and I tried to make it more general and it still isn't working. And if it bothers people to have recall info on the individual pages, then I can let that go too (I admit I hate when pages talk about the toy's price, even in general terms). -- Wendy (talk) 02:08, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I'd rather drop it. I agree that you and Nick put a lot of work into it, so I'm sorry to be so down on it. -- Danny (talk) 11:51, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ''SS'' products : 90745 CONSTRUCTION PLAYSET : 93107 ACTION FIRE ENGINE : 93780 MUSIC AND LIGHTS PHONE Are any of these Sesame Street toys? They were listed in the recall, but it didn't specify what brand they were. -- Zanimum 17:02, 7 August 2007 (UTC)